Kennedy the Second Child
by TheForeverONCER
Summary: Kennedy, Emma's second child was born! Emma is very nervous about being a mother because she didn't get her, or Henry's childhood. Swantheift!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi guys this story is about baby Kennedy! Emma and Neal's baby! Will he be there for her? With he be there for both of them? Sorry about how short it is please review and then I will post more! :-) ❤️**

**P.s. Yes Kennedy is a girl and she was a accident (a happy one though)**

"Emma may I hold her?" Mar.. my mom asks me.

"Ya." I say handing her my new born daughter.

"She's beautiful Emma" My father says kissing her small head.

He looks thrilled looking down at his new grandchild.

_How can I be a mother again!_

_I mean I know I am now with Henry but I gave him away, I did not get his childhood!_

_My mom gave me away too! who is going to help me with this baby!_ I think to myself.

"What is her name?" My mother asks.

"Can I name her if I'm putting her up for adoption?" I ask.

My mother looks down.

"I had I feeling this would happen." She says.

"Emma your whole family will help you with this baby." She tells me.

Then my father adds in "You don't have to put her up for adoption."

I look at my beautiful new daughter.

"alright" I say.

"So she's yours your keeping her?" He asks.

"Yep she's mine" I answer.

My mother looks so so so happy.

"So what's her name?" My father asks.

"Margret Kennedy Casi...Swan" " but I'll call her Kennedy" I answer.

Regretting that I almost say Cassidy I think to myself, It is Neal's baby, but it's not

NEALS baby.

He may have "made" it but he won't be here to help me.

It takes her a minute to process the name but then my mother says "Margaret?"

"Like Mary- Margaret, Margaret" my mother asks.

"Yes like the Margaret in your name" I say smiling

Then I see Neal Cassidy walking down the hospital hallway towards me and I feel weak.

_Does he care about me? Does he care about Kennedy_?


	2. Chapter 2

**Here it is finally! Sorry it took so long! Please please please review! ? :-)**

**_italics= thoughts_**

I sit up.

"Is he going to come in here?" I ask confused

"Apparently Em" my father answered.

"But why?" I ask.

"Because" my father starts.

"Because he loves you." Mar... My mom just has to cut in, and she has the biggest grin on her face.

My mother hands me Kennedy.

Just then Neal walks in.

He walks over to me.

"Emma she's beautiful," I look down trying to not meet his eyes.

My parents read my mind and walk out of the room and shut the door.

"Neal I don't know what to do." I say starting to cry.

_Why am I crying in front of him_ I think to myself.

I feel his hand on my back.

"Emma you will get help, from your parents, from Henry.." he grabs my chin and turns my head so I'm facing

him, "and .. If you let me, I will help you to."

"How do I know you won't leave me again, or leave us?" I ask gesturing to my newborn Kennedy.

"Emma use your super power."

"I'm not leaving, do you believe me?"

"I don't know Neal."

"Good enough" he says.

I smiled.

"So what's her name?" Neal asks.

"Margaret Kennedy Swan, but we will call her Kennedy"

"that names great, but I think Cassidy is better, don't you think?

I shove him.

"It might sound better but it's Swan."

"For now." He says while leaning over and kissing Kennedy on her little baby head.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

(Nine months ago) Emma's POV

"What?!" I scream.

Just then the door barges open and Mary Margaret comes running in.

"What's the ma..." She stops when she sees what's in my hand.

"Oh Emma" she says sincerely.

she gets down on her knees next to me.

"I'm...I'm.. Pregnant" I say looking down at the green + sign.

"Who's the father?" She asks pulling closer.

"It was an accident...I didn't" I start but I'm cut off.

"Emma it's ok but do you know who the father is?" She looks at me in the eye.

"Same as the first time." I tell her truly scared.

"Neal."


	3. Chapter 3

**Been getting a lot of PMs about wanting Emma's full reaction to being pregnant so hers a short chapter to fill in so more of Emma's reaction.**

**Please review**

Mary-Margeret's POV:

"Emma it's ok." I tell her.

Then I help her up and shut the door.

"I don't know if I can do this Mom!" Emma says while putting her hands on her head.

I know she is serious because she rarely calls me mom.

"Emma calm down." I tell her a little harshly.

"Don't you get it!?" She screams at me.

"I can't calm down, I just can't do this, I can't go through all this crap again" she yells.

And with that she storms out of the bathroom and second later David is running down the stairs and the front door slams.

"What Was that about?" David asks.

I start walking to the front door.

I grab my hat and scarf.

"Where are you going?" He asks.

"I'm going to talk to our daughter" I yell as I'm going out the door.

Right as I'm going down the stairs to outside he yells.

"What was that about?!" He asks again concerned.

"It's probably something Emma would not like to share yet " I tell him.

I smile because he clearly is confused and way more curious the he was before.


	4. Chapter 4

**here you go guys! Hope you LOVE it! Please review.**

Mary-Margaret's POV

(Still 9 months ago)

I keep fast walking down the street when I realize I don't know where Emma is.

Then it hits me, where would I find Henry.

I walk all the way to Henry's castle and see a red faced Emma sitting on the bench.

I sit down next to her "Emma, you don't have to tell anyone." She looks at me "yet" I add.

"you all ready know, so there's not really an option about David knowing."

I look at my hands.

"Then Henry will know and then Neal will know and then everyone will know." She says.

"Unless David really needs to know I won't tell anyone." I say truthfully.

"You would really do that?" she asks, and for a brief second her walls are completely down.

"Of corse." I tell her.

She puts her head in her hands.

"Emma what's the matter really." I ask.

"You don't want to know,"

"Of corse I do." I say.

"Ya well let's just wait till after" she stands up, wipes her face, and walks away.

_Till after what?_ I ask myself.

Then I realize she means till after the baby is born.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Emma's POV

(9 months later an half an hour after Kennedy is born)

We walk in to the apartment,, and I immediately her Henry's voice.

When I hear it I flinch.

"Mom are you..." He stops seeing Kennedy in my arms.

His eyes tear up for a quick second and then he runs up the stairs.

"Henry" I call after him.

"Would you take her?" I say handing Kennedy to my father.

"Gladly" he replies taking her.

Then I run upstairs.

I nock on me and Henry's bedroom door.

"Henry please let me in, I need to talk to you,"

"Fine" I hear.

"Henry I'm sorry I lied,"

"Mom, you scared me." I sigh at the realization at what rumor Henry heard.

_They had probably told him I went to the hospital._

"I was just so nervous about all this and.."

"And what, what were you so scared of?!" He yells.

"You and everyone else leaving me and not helping me, Henry!" I start to cry.

"That's what I was so afraid of!" I yell back with the same about of force he did.

Then run down stairs still crying.

I take Kennedy from my father and go into Mary Margaret's bedroom trying to ignore the stares I'm getting from my parents.

**please review **


End file.
